Miss Me?
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: Gaara and Sakura were in love when they were younger-but Gaara left.Ten years later he returns injured and then is under the care of the man who is pursuing her.Gaara now has to fight for Sakura or watch her choose another man.GaaSakuSasu -BEING EDITED-
1. Chapter 1E

**Disclaimer:I don't own them but I can make them old muahahaha**

**Edit: yeah I made his silver ring on his hand be in a necklace xD someone pointed out that the ring would be small on his finger 10 years later and yea…it would be LOL so yeaaaahh.**

**Summary:**Gaara and Sakura were in love when they were younger-but Gaara later he returns injured and is under the care of the man who is pursuing,now has to fight for Sakura or watch her choose another man.**Gaa**_Saku_**Sasu**

**

* * *

**

_Her pink hair was in two ponytails as she walked down the sidewalk in the afternoon along with him, "you're really quite "she said smiling, "more than usual."Their hands were linked so tight it was as if they were afraid to let go._

_"I know "he said simply, lifting his free hand to scratch his head full of red hair. She eyed him suspiciously as he avoided her gaze._

_"You're only this quiet when you're hiding someth-"_

_"I'm_ leaving_ "he said, "I'm not coming back.._they _won't let me. "He stopped in his tracks because she stopped first._

This..isn't..possible?!_she thought to herself, she look into his viridian eyes,"..you're lying "she said trying to smile. Gaara withdrew his hand from hers and she felt her heart stop._

_"I..would love to say I am.."he never had _any _expression, Sakura knew this and she got used to it, but she could tell he _meant it and _was actually hurt, despite his cool exterior, "but I can't..."he tore his gaze away from her._

_"_Who's_..taking you?!"her voice now raised a bit, "who's taking you from me?!"tears escaped from her eyes and she furiously wiped them away._

_"Sakura" he was not used to showing much of how he felt, but he hugged her tightly, "I _love _you..and I _always _will "she stood paralyzed._

_"Don't tell me that..when you're leaving me..without an explanation.." she said as Gaara loosened his grip and gave a slight nod. He stood straight and furrowed his brow._

He's showing something, _Sakura thought but she was interrupted when Gaara collided his lips with hers, she immediately reacted and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"Gaara..we must go "they heard someone. Both parted and Sakura saw two men behind him dressed in dark gray with white masks. The taller man on his left placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder and the other man on his right did the same. Gaara closed his eyes and nodded._

_Sakura shielded her eyes as sand engulfed the three men, one minute she was with the boy she loved-the next she was alone in the street with many people staring at her._

_She fell to her knees and clasped her necklace he gave her when they first started going out. It was a gold chain with a ruby, "and I-I gave Gaara the-the silver ring "she said aloud to herself remembering._

* * *

**10 years later**

* * *

"Gaara, there are men outside of the village who tend to hurt all of us", said a woman with blonde hair in four ponytails, "we must do something immediately-Kazekage"

Gaara played with the silver ring hanging from his necklace, "we're going to find them Temari...and kill them. Call Kankuro. We leave tonight. "He said without raising his gaze, he just stared out the window.

"Yes Kazekage "Temari said with a slight bow and she walked out of the room.

Gaara closed his eyes and still played with the ring, _Sakura...how long..has it been? _He asked but did not expect an answer.

**Later**

"Gaara-where are we starting-"Temari held tightly to her weapon and bit her lip.

"All three of us will head in different directions. We'll meet back here in an hour "Gaara said as they stood outside the village. He had his arms crossed and his eyes searched over the desert land.

"I don't think we should let you go alone "Kankuro said as Temari nodded.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in my way and you know it "Gaara said smirking, "I'll be fine." Kankuro and Temari nodded as Gaara ran where he heard _The People _have been.

Thirty minutes passed and Gaara saw nothing move in the desert, he ran again searching for anything and anyone, "come out "he was going to turn back but saw something far away, a form of a person and ran towards it.

"Don't think you'll get me that easily "he heard a male voice say.

"Oh, but I will "Gaara replied as he got closer to the person, but he moved and kept moving every time he was near-more away from the village.

"Oh Kazekage...how you will fall"

"I doubt that "Gaara said, he knew after all this chasing an hour already passed-hell...he wasn't even near Sunagakure anymore, he was in a forest somewhere, "stop being cowardly and come out!"

"Why, all you needed to do is ask "Gaara paused as they figured came to him, it was a man with green hair to his shoulder, a white mask, and black clothing, "prepared to die?"

"I should be asking you that "Gaara commanded his sand to attack the man but he moved very fast.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!"The man said with disgust as he threw Gaara a kunai, but Gaara easily dodged it.

Gaara began to smirk but stopped in his tracks when his sand dodged something behind him, he looked at the object on the floor-a needle,_ trying so poison me huh? _Gaara felt a blow to his ribs-_no..you were a distraction._

Gaara landed on the floor covered in leaves and twigs, he quickly stood hugging his side,_ Where'd he go?!_, he scanned the forest and saw no one but felt excruciating pain on his leg, looking down he saw a kunai in his flesh, "bastard" his sand went crazy and searched for the man. _Aha, _Gaara caught something. He brought his sand back and the man was not struggling.

"I am going to kill yo-"

"Not if you die first "the masked man said.

"...What..is that supposed to mean "Gaara's words slurred and the masked man laughed.

"That kunai was dipped in poison. "The masked man said and laughed. Gaara's eyes widened as he stared at the kunai still in his leg-he quickly took it out, "oh it's too late-"

Gaara muttered something and the man was covered in his sand, the sand then squeezed the blood and life out of him, he began to pant and stood up slowly._ Must...find.._His vision was becoming a bit blurry as he walked, his pace slowed, his balance was becoming a mess,_some..one.._Gaara held himself on tree bark and saw the forest go downhill; he began to go down carefully and rested his knees on the damp ground.

* * *

"Where could he be?! it's been three hours already "Temari said frightened as she and Kankuro stood outside the village.

"I'm not sure-you don't think he's-"Kankuro stopped and looked at his sister.

"Of course not!.." she looked out in the distance, "he couldn't be.." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Gaara just couldn't go on, his knees gave away, but he couldn't just give up. His eyelids began to close despite his effort and his breathing slowed, he felt himself fall on the ground and he rolled on rocks and dirt as they collided with his body but he didn't care.

He closed his hand on his necklace and felt the cool silver of the ring on his palm, his arm was aching, and so was his leg, but he felt somewhat at peace...like if he could fall _asleep_..

* * *

Sasuke entered the hospital in the morning and saw people running around, "Hinata. What's going on?!"

"Sasuke.."Hinata said standing from her desk handing him a clipboard, "this is our newest patient..and our most important...he was found outside the village near the forest...Naruto took all the poison out of him already..but he still managed to break and arm and leg...he has scratches and deep cuts all over him.."she whispered.

"Wow..sounds pretty brutal "he read the name on the clipboard, "Sabaku No Gaara" He glanced at the pale girl," is that what you meant by _important_?"

"..Everyone voted that you should be his doctor…" she said a bit louder, "So…Sakura wouldn't..."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll take him."

"Sasuke-we think...someone tried to kill him-"

"Hinata..he's the Kazekage "he said smirking, "of course someone wants to kill him _"Even I-_Sasuke stopped his thoughts and slightly shook his head.

* * *

_"I heard he came back"_

_"Wasn't he in love with -------"_

_"All I know is that they were very good friends"_

_"I heard -------- is taking care of him"_

_"Really?!The Kazekage is going to have a hard time seeing -------- with him"_

* * *

Gaara heard these voices whisper above him, he couldn't move and ask what was going. All he saw was black ...surrounding him, drowning him, consuming him in every way possible.

* * *

A young woman about twenty-four or so walked into the hospital building right after her lunch. Her pink hair was in a messy ponytail and her white coat over her like a blanket of snow on the forest ground. Her vivid green eyes scanned the expressions of many as they all stared at her; she began to fasten her pace until she reached the front desk.

"Hello Hinata..anything new?"She said taking a clipboard from Hinata and began to read.

Hinata stared at her then at the floor, "No..nothing at all" she said in a low voice.

"Everyone's acting a bit..off..did I miss anything?"Sakura asked looking around.

"Nope! nothing at all-"Hinata waved her hand but a blond rushed to Sakura's side.

"Sakura! Did you know?"Naruto said smiling.

Sakura stared at him then at Hinata with a raised brow, "Know..what..?"

"Gaara's here!..well..he's.._unconscious _right now..but I bet he'll be _happy _to see you "Naruto said as he hugged her. Sakura was frozen and Hinata could just slap Naruto but she refrained, "I got to see Sasuke-later you two" he left.

"He's...back?" Sakura whispered.

* * *

**I was bored :D**

**dun dun dunnnn**

**yes Sakura.**

**Gaara is back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

**here's he next chapter..KAPAAAMM!**

**Recap**:"Gaara's here!..well..he's.._unconsious _right now..but I bet he'll be _happy _to see you"Naruto said hugging Sakura.She was frozen and Hinata could just slap Naruto but she refrained,"I got to see Sasuke-later you two"he left.

"He's...back?"

* * *

"He'll wake in a few days I believe."Sasuke said to Naruto who just came into the room,"that is what you were going to ask-right?"he said raising his gaze to the blond.

"You're creepy when you mind read..but yes!"Naruto said,Sasuke rolled his eyes.The blond stood next to a sleeping Gaara,"wonder who did this to him.."

Sasuke was not paying attention,instead he stared intensely at the silver ring that was on Gaara's finger.Sasuke had a small frown on his face and he clenched his hands into fists.

"A dead man did.."Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at Gaara as he spoke,"atleast I _hope _he's really dead."

"GAARA?!"Naruto shouted.

"You shouldn't be awake?!"Sasuke grabbed a clipboard on a small stand next to Gaara's bed,he read it over and over.

"Okay Uchiha,let me lay still and play dead _then_"Gaara said opening his eyes glaring at him.

"You're the same as usual!sarcastic _and _insulting!"Naruto said grinning,feeling excited that he was awake.

"And so are _you_!overly cheery _and _annoying!"Gaara said with a exaggerating smile.Naruto's smile fell and then it turned to a bigger grin,he lunged himself towards Gaara to give him a hug.

"THAT'S the Gaara I know!"He let go of Gaara who was muttering curses,"oh _right_-your wounds...sorry."

"Gaara?"All three men stopped talking and turned to the door,a pink haired woman stod there,"it..is..-"she paused and held back a sob as she noticed the silver ring she gave him,ten years ago, still on his finger.

Gaara stared at her neck,she still wore the necklace but that wasn't the only necklace she wore.She also had a silver chain with an emerald the shape of a heart,".._who_..gave you that."he said glaring at it.

"What-"

"The necklace..who-"

"I did"Sasuke said placing the clipboard on a chair next to Gaara.He placed his hands into pockets of his white coat.

Sakura and Gaara just stared at each other,oh how he wanted to take her into his arms,and how she wished that too.Both yearning for each other-but couldn't not do anything for there was people present..

"Why is Sakura not _my_ doctor.."Gaara asked forgetting the whole necklace issue.Sasuke stiffened and he looked at the pink haired woman.

"Because I am..and I won't-.._can't _change that.."Sasuke cleared his throat,"excuse me"he said as he walked out of the room.

"I should go too.."Naruto said smirking.Sakura still stood by the door just staring at Gaara in amazement.

"Are you just..going to stand there.."Gaara asked,his cheeks tinted themselves pink and Sakura smiled.

"You..you show-"

"Yes..I show emotion now"Gaara said with a slight smirk,already expecting this..

Despite the fact that Gaara had left her,she was so happy he was back-wait a minute.Her smile faded-she couldn't kiss him like she wanted,she couldn't run her hands through his hair like she wanted,she couldn't do anything because she is,"..with..Sasuke.."

"What about Sasuke?"Gaara said confused.Sakura stood up straight and had her hands at her side.

"I'm..with him"she mutttered and now it was Gaara's turn to be quiet.

"No..you cannot..because..._we_-"

"_You_..left me,remember?"Sakura said trying not to sound hurt but failed miserably.Gaara cleared his throat and then stared at his hand,the silver ring glinting in the light.

"I did not want to..and we both know that.."he said looking at her directly in the eyes now.Sakura crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I can't just break up with him..Sasuke..was _there _for me..and I..I-"

"Don't...you dare say it..because you know you don't mean it-..now that you've seen me"Gaara said in a _'matter of fact' _tone.Sakura now glared at him.

**Wow,he's right.**_No he's not..I do love Sasuke._**Now who are you tring to convince?**Sakura stopped mentally battling her self,"It doesn't matter..because once you're better..you'll just leave _again_,I know it",and with that said Sakura left the room not wanting to hear his response.

* * *

"She still loves him,doesn't she?"Sasuke asked Naruto as the elevator doors opened and they were on the first floor again.

Naruto was quiet but looked at Sasuke,"Do you want the truth..or a lie"Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"I _want _her to forget about him..he hurt her..I would never do such a thing-"

"Unless she'd ask for it"Naruto said with a smirk as Sasuke turned pink.

"Shut up...dork"

"Ooh nice comeback,seriously..you two should just get a regular room..not vacant rooms in the hospital..my last patient is still a bit traumatized after seeing what happened in her new room."

"We didn't know anyone was going to be in there!"Sasuke was now red with embarassment as he ran a hand through his hair.

"For goodness sakes Sasuke!she was eleven!"Naruto now said shaking his finger at him,Sasuke slapped his own forehead.

"Are you two acting like teenagers...AGAIN,"both males turned and saw..

* * *

Sakura stood in the elevator thinking about Gaara,she shook her head slightly,"..why'd he come back.."oh how she said that,but she did'nt mean it at all,she was glad...yet..

The doors opened and she was on the first floor,as she stepped out she felt the stares of people,_Well,I guess they know.._she thought displeased.Standing straight,she walked to her office,today wasn't that bad-not a lot of injured people..

Quitely walking down the hall she stopped infornt of a door that had her name on it,as she opened the door she was surpised to see someone in her office-someone she didn't expect..

* * *

"He started it"Sasuke stated,but felt childish after doing so.

Kakashi shook his hand and a smile was visible under the mask,"I heard _he's_ back.."

"You heard correctly!"Naruto said with his infamous grin.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at him in silence,amazed that anyone can be _that _happy hearing Gaara came back.

"Naruto.."Kakasho said narrowing his eyes at the blond,"are you on drugs?...you're too happy.."

Naruto's smile fell and was replaced with a scowl.

"Maybe.."Sasuke went on,"just maybe..you just joined the medical business to have access to drugs!"Sasuke said with a smile at Naruto's reaction.

"You two can kiss my-"

"Naruto!"Hinata came running to him,"we have a problem!a..big..problem.."she said looking at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What is it Hinata?!"Naruto said placing a hand on her shouder.

His touch made her turn pink,but at this moment it didn't matter,"a patient is missing!"

"...missing?!"

* * *

"For your personality-I think this office is rather simple..too white,actually.."Gaara said as he was sitting in Sakura's chair.

Sakura had many thoughts run throught her mind,but the one she asked herself more escaped from her lips,"How in the hell did you get down here before I did?!"

"I'm the Kazekage..what can't I do?"he said with a proud smirk on his face,he opened a drawer from Sakura's ebony desk-

"NO WAIT! not-"too late,Gaara took the contents from the drawer and placed them on the desk.

Gaara revised the items over and over ,he had a sad look on his face,"..."he rose his gaze to Sakura and saw her with her hands covering her face,"..Sakura..why.."

* * *

"I know where he is.."Sasuke said as he ran down the hall to her office.

"Wait!why do you run _so_ fast!"Naruto said going after him,"Sasuke!"yet Naruto stopped in his tracks when Sasuke entered the room and was frozen on the spot,"Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt that all the love he gave-meant absolutely **nothing** to her,there she stood,in _his_ embrace with _his_ lips over hers in such a passionate manner he couldn't turn away from the scene.He felt like his heart slowed down,the color go away from his face,and hate.Oh he felt hate,so much he just **knew** his eyes were tinted red this time..

Sakura pulled away from Gaara and slapped him across the face,tears flowing down her cheeks,"How..dare you"she whispered to him.

Gaara placed a hand over his cheek,but quickly looked over at Sasuke,Sakura turned to look at him also.

"Sasuke.."Sakura muttered,she took a step back from Gaara and walked towards Sasuke,"it's not what-"

"Sakura"Sasuke hissed through his teeth,"don't bother to explain.."he said coldly looking at her,he shifted his gaze to Gaara,then walked out of the door.

Naruto was leaning against the wall next to Sakura's door,he shook hs head lighty as Sasuke walked out in such a manner..

"Why'd you kiss me!"he heard Sakura shout at Gaara.

* * *

_"..why didn't you send these to me?"Gaara asked loking at all the letters-that were meant for him,all those letters contained such emotion he couldn't handle it.._

_"I thought..you forgot about me.."Sakura said feeling somewhat embarrased._

_"I would never.._will _never..forget about you Sakura..I_ love _you.."Gaara commanded his sand so it could help him walk to her,he didn't need crutches.Sadly since one of his arms was broken he couldn't hug her,but he still stood infront of her and wrapped an arm around her waist._

_"Gaara..please.."Sakura said closing her eyes,"don't confused me more."_

_"I won't..and you don't_ need _to be,"He said looking into her eyes as they began to form pools of water,"..you need me,not that_ pathetic _Uchiha"he said and collided his lips agaisnt hers._

_Sakura reacted for a moment,she wrapped her arms around him-but then she tought of what he had said.._pathetic Uchiha?!Sasuke is the only one who helped me when I was feeling down!He's helped me a lot and he loves me!he isn't pathetic!he's-he's-**absolutely wonderful?**

_They both heard the door open.._

* * *

**Me:Gah!****why couldn't you wait Gaara!**

**Gaara:...hormones..?**

**Me:..I see...well!thank you for the reviews!and don't forget to do so :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

_"Gaara..please.."Sakura said closing her eyes,"don't confused me more."_

_"I won't..and you don't_ need _to be,"He said looking into her eyes as they began to form pools of water,"..you need me,not that_ pathetic _Uchiha"he said and collided his lips against hers._

_Sakura reacted for a moment,she wrapped her arms around him-but then she tought of what he had said.._pathetic Uchiha?!Sasuke is the only one who helped me when I was feeling down!He's helped me a lot and he loves me!he isn't pathetic!he's-he's-**absolutely wonderful?**

_They both heard the door open.._

_

* * *

_"I kissed you because I-.."Gaara paused as Sakura rose her hand,tyring to make him be quiet,"because I love-" 

"-Don't!don't say it!"Sakura said dropping her hand at her side.She turned to face him,not bothering to wipe away her tears,or the angered/confused expression."What happened ten years ago,Gaara-"

"-was the best time of my life.."Gaara said as he placed a hand on Sakura's cheek,but she turned away.

"Is the past.."she said in a low voice,"and it will stay that way.."she took a step forward,about to leave,but Gaara grasped her shoulder in a tight grip.

"It won't."He said taking it as a challenge,"you'll love me again and you know you will"he said trying to make eye contact with her,but Sakura stared at the door.

She shook her head slighty and shrugged the hand off her shoulder as she left the room.

* * *

Sasuke rested his head against the elevator doors as he waited for the to open,once they did he got in and pushed a silver button._How..could..she_ he thought to himself.Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh he knew somehow,that she **would**. 

That she would do something to hurt him.

As the doors opened again he stepped out to the hall and went to _his _room.Sasuke knew Gaara had to go back to his room sooner or later,and he would wait..

* * *

Gaara rubbed his forehead not noticing another person came in,"You sure cause a lot of trouble..and you haven't even been here a week yet!amazing"Gaara looked up and saw Naruto walking in. 

"I don't even know if I can stay here a week.."Gaara said to his old friend.

"True..Sasuke might kill you.."Naruto said scratching his head,"you shouldn't have done that though..now you hurt Sakura-"

"I hurt her?!"Gaara snapped,"she hurt me when she told me she was with that idioti-"

"Grow up"Naruto said crossing his arms infront of him and looked at Gaara's expression.

"...what?"Gaara said a bit confused.

"I said,grow up."Naruto repeated and took one more step towards the Kazekage,"stop acting like a jealous teenager."

Gaara was silent and looked at the floor,"I love her.."

"If you love her.."Naruto said walking towards the door now,"let her go.."

"I can't do that-"

"Then you're being selfish"Naruto said stopping,turning to him.

Gaara walked to him now,"So what if I am!"he shouted at the blond.

Naruto said nothing,but shook his head,"I hope you know what you're doing.."and with that,he left the Kazekage alone in _her _office.

Gaara slouched a bit,"I hope I do too.."he whispered to himself.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in Sasuke's office,waiting for him to come so she could explain and tell him that she doesn't feel the same towards Gaara anymore.. 

_right_?

She rested her head against his desk,_wrong_.Oh so _wrong_,she does feel that way still,but she loves Sasuke as well.Closing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows she slowly absored the silence of the room and felt at peace for the first time today.

She sighed,"Gaara.."she said barely above a whisper.Snapping her eyes open she notcied how her voice was thick with some emotion she's never really felt..

* * *

Gaara wrapped himself with his sand and the next minute he was back in his room,"Finally"he turned his head so quickly to the source of the voice-he heard his neck crack.Raising his hand he rubbed the part that ached as he looked into the flashing red and black eyes of Sasuke. 

"Uchiha"Gaara said as he walked to the bed and sat on it.Sasuke sat up straight in the chair next to Gaara's bed,eyeing his every movement,"it's rather disturbing when you look at me like that-"

"It's rather disturbing seeing your girlfriend kissing another man"Sasuke said in a frigid voice.

Gaara smirked.He shifted his gaze from the angered Uchiha to the silver ring that glinted on his finger,"...even more painful to see the girl you love..with another man.."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes,"what are you trying that say?that I don't _love _Sakura?!"he said standing up and getting a hold of Gaara's shirt,raising him up a bit.

"You don't love her like I do."Gaara said staring at the ring for a while longer,then looking into his red eyes.Gaara smirked once again and noticed Sasuke's eyes flash black again.

"You're right."Sasuke said letting Gaara go,"I love her more."Gaara's smirk disappeared.

* * *

Sakura was hit with realization and horror as she figured out the tone of her voice.It was _yearning_.It was _eagerness_.It was the feelings she cursed herself for-she just couldn't feelt that way towards Gaara anymore.She just can't. 

Raising her head a bit,she rested her chin on Sasuke's desk,and stared blankly out the window.As she stared out the window she notcied the people that walked down in the sidewalks,looking like ants-wait a minute.

She stood up and pressed herself against the window,her nose colliding with the cold glass.As she breathed the glass began to fog and make her unable to see past it-she didn't pull away.That's exactly what she wanted.She didn't want to see the two men who stood frozen in the sidewalk-staring right at her.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster and faster as she stared at the men dressed in gray with white masks,"Ga-Gaara.."she said aloud.She clenched her fists,"_they _took you..."

For a moment she was lost in her own thoughts about the past when she suddently began to thought-_why are the here?_as she pondered for a while she figured out the answer.Immediately reacting,she rose her hand to her mouth so fast she didn't even notice,_they're going to take him back again!_

Without another thought,without hesitation-she ran out Sasuke's office and ran to her own,hoping he was still there.

* * *

"If that's what you want to think.."Gaara said as Sasuke began to tremble once more in anger,"but we'll see who _she _loves" 

Sasuke said nothing.He only stared at Gaara and didn't even dare to break the eye contact.As both looked at each other in silence,Sasuke was about to speak,but someone-out of nowhere- collided with the window.

Sasuke and Gaara turned to the window,amazed it wasn't broken.The person dressed in gray practically threw themself on it.The sound of the body and glass was like someone throwing a book onto a desk,with much force of course.

"Oh..."Gaara's eyes widened and the white mask turned to his direction,"..great.."he said as sarcasm filled his tone of voice.

* * *

Sasuke threw the door of her office open,"GAARA!"she shouted but no one was out of the room she then turned to run towards the elevators,_He must have gone back to his room!c'mon!c'mon!elevator!_she tapped her foot against the tile floor impatiently,waiting for the elevator doors to open. 

"Haruno,Sakura?"she heard a voice behind her,she turned around.

"Ye-"she stopped and felt her blood run cold.One of the men dressed in gray was right infront of her,"..."she couldn't move.

Out of nowhere he took out a cloth and pressed it against her nose and mouth.Sakura struggled but in an instant the man had her in a death grip.

Sakura began to sturrgle less..and less..until everything around her disappeared-she just wished her problems would as well..

* * *

**:D**

**Gah,sorry for taking long..**

**school has been keeping busy now :/**

**too much going on D:**

**Well,anyways..I hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

Haruno,Sakura?"she heard a voice behind her,she turned around.

"Ye-"she stopped and felt her blood run of the men dressed in gray was right infront of her,"..."she couldn't move.

Out of nowhere he took out a cloth and pressed it against her nose and struggled but in an instant the man had her in a death grip.

Sakura began to struggle less..and less..until everything around her disappeared-she just wished her problems would as well..

* * *

_"We had a feeling that you wouldn't come with us or stay here..if _she _wasn't with you"_

_That voice...I know that voice...That _man_..._Sakura thought as she couldn't open her eyes but that was alright, she was feeling drowsy again anyways. Breathing slowly she tried to think straight, not with her head all fuzzy but then she heard a door open?

"_Gaara! We were so worried! Are you alright-...who's that?"_

_"It's Sakura...They practically kidnapped her" _oh his voice was like sweet music to her ears.

_"Sakura?!"_

_"For you...Kazekage-sama.."_

_What's...going on.._Sakura tried really hard to open her eyes since she wanted to see Gaara but failed, and began to feel even sleepier.

_"...I love her..."_

* * *

Sasuke sat in her office with his head in his hands, a soft knock was heard, "Come in...",he said not looking up, taking in a deep breath.

"Sasuke…We...we can't find her.."Naruto said as he stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him, he looked just like Sasuke at this moment.

Torn.

"She couldn't just…leave-wait…"Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Don't! Don't say it!"Naruto said slamming his hand against her black desk, "you can't just go and accuse people!"He said pointing at him with a snarl.

Sasuke stood up and gripped his hand with closed eyes, "I'll just take a look for myself "he said in a harsh whisper as he began to grip tighter.

Naruto tried to pull his hand back but Sasuke wouldn't let go. He felt his fingertips tingle, "Sasuke, let go "Naruto said calmly but Sasuke gripped tighter. Naruto grunted from that tighter grip and felt his shoulders slump, "Sa-Sasuke! Let g-"He gripped tighter."Sasuke!"Naruto shouted as he tried to regain a bit of strength and punched Sasuke.

Sasuke fell back onto the chair and opened his eyes, only to reveal they were scarlet. He shook his head and looked back up to Naruto, "I'm..sorry.." his eyes were normal.

Naruto held his hand and gave a slight nod, "Just..think for a moment.." he said looking at Sasuke who was staring right at him with questioning eyes, "maybe she wanted to go..."

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at his friend.

* * *

Snapping her eyes open she sat up, looking around only to see Gaara sitting in a chair not too far from the bed she was laying on. The first thing she noticed was how unbearably hot it was in the room, and the sheet draped over her body clung onto her damp skin in the most uncomfortable way. She also noticed that the sun poured into the room as if the walls never existed.

Sakura turned away from the window, the sun stung her eyes but once she turned she no longer felt the heat of the sun on her skin. Hesitating, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and turned to the window and saw dark drapes replacing it.

"I'm sorry "She heard Gaara say, "the sun doesn't bother me, or the heat but I forget that you're not from here."Sakura looked away from the drapes and turned to look at Gaara.

"..._Here_? Where is here?"She said leaning on her right arm and Gaara said nothing. She arched an eyebrow and leaned even more, "well?"

"...my home…"he whispered and Sakura felt she was about to shout but stopped, she was...so tired?

"How long have I been here?"She whispered.

"About...five hours..."Gaara replied and his arm was in bandages rather than a cast. His leg was surprisingly healed.

Her eyes widened as she stared at Gaara. His face wasn't that beautiful pale peach; instead his skin had a tint of gray? Those jade eyes of his that intimidated, were now dull,_ He looks...sick? well, at least his leg and arm are better..they must of hired someone who can heal way better than me-_,"Gaara..are you..you look very-"

"Sakura tell me something.."Gaara walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"Te-tell you...?"

Gaara's hand approached her.

She looked at him and felt a tremble of delight when his fingers went up and down her arm. _No, Sakura! What about Sasuke! _She slightly shook her head.

"Do I drive you insane-just like you drive me?"He whispered, leaning closer to her face. His index finger now traced circles on her palm.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, _yes, yes you do. _Her eyes closed as she inhaled his intoxicating scent.

Gaara looked at his hand, "Do you want me..just like I want you.." his fingers gently now traveled slowly to her shoulder, then her collarbone-he even dared to go just a bit under the collarbone but quickly went up to her neck. He looked at her now.

Her face was hot and her body was feeling hot as well. Everywhere he touched Sakura's body would shiver._ This is crazy.._she stared at him, _but, I do..I do..but...Sasuke._

Gaara read her expression and retreated his hand, "Sasuke hmm?"He said arching a non-existent eyebrow.

Sakura nodded and looked away but Gaara's hand slid behind her neck and she felt his hot lips crushing hers. Oh Sakura at this moment could do nothing but react; she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned his name-

The door to the room swung open, "Kazekage-sama-"

Both Sakura and Gaara retreated quickly, "What?!"Gaara snarled at the masked man.

"It's Uchiha-"

Sasuke ran into the room, passing one of the men Sakura feared. His face was full of rage until he set his eyes on Sakura. Her face was red, and she was panting. He looked at Gaara, his face was slightly red and also trying to catch his breath, "Sakura.." he said darting back and forth from her to Gaara.

"Sasuke "she whispered and her eyes began to tear. Sasuke ran to her side and embraced her, "Sasuke-I'm..I'm so-"

"Shh" he said rubbing her back and kissing her hair, "it's fine, it's fine. Whatever you did I forgive you-"

Gaara gave a small scoff, "not if you saw.." he muttered. Sasuke glared at him.

_He's here..he's here.._Sakura smiled,_ I thought he was mad at me but he came for me...because-_**He loves you...or he doesn't want Gaara to have you...**her smile disappeared.

"Look Gaara-"Sasuke said roughly.

"Excuse me "all three looked at the masked man, "we have a reason why you're here. We must discuss it."

"Gaara...Who is he..."Sakura said looking at the masked man.

"He, along with his brother..are my, very dedicated, bodyguards.."Gaara replied slightly annoyed.

"We only brought Haruno, Sakura so she would heal our Kazekage, but if I'm correct "the man leaned closer, "Haruno-san is also sick."

Sakura arched an eyebrow, "I'm not sick."

"Trust them."Gaara said not looking at her, "they can tell..a lot of things. You'll probably wake up tomorrow sick."

"Meaning she cannot get near him. Even though we did not count on your visit, Uchiha-sama, we wish that you would continue healing him. Just like at the hospital. "The masked man said looking straight at Sasuke.

"Why?"Sasuke said looking at Gaara, "don't you have healers here?!"

Gaara kept quiet.

"The last healer we hired here tried to kill the Kazekage-"

"Marx!"Gaara shouted at him, "you don't need to explain things that _I _should"

"Forgive me, Kazekage-sama" he said giving a bow, then he looked at Sasuke, "as we said we wanted Haruno, Sakura because we knew of her relationship with him "Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "but seeing as she can't and she trusts you. Then we do."

Sasuke looked at Gaara and then at Marx, "what do I have to do?"He asked in a whisper gripping Sakura.

Marx stiffened, "We cannot talk of this in front of Sakura. Now it is none of her business, since she shall not heal him."

"Marx" Gaara said in a warning tone but sighed, "is right. Let's go Sasuke" Gaara said as he stood and walked out of the room.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead, "I'll be back" and walked out of the room with Marx.

* * *

Gaara, Sasuke, Marx, and his brother Ale were in a dark room with only one black chair in the middle of the room. The lights kept flickering and this bothered Sasuke a lot.

The room was so cold it seemed dangerous and the other three were too quiet which made Sasuke feel even more uneasy. He stood off to the side near the door and watch Gaara's bodyguards stand next to their Kazekage.

Gaara rubbed his forehead but Sasuke couldn't tell if it was because he was in pain or because he was thinking. Gaara looked at Sasuke; "Despite everything Sasuke...I thank you for doing this." his hand fell to his side.

"Just tell me what to do Gaara. The sooner I get you healed the better."Sasuke said quickly, "is it your arm?"

"No...No it's much worse..." Gaara rose his hand," Marx, Ale, do not interrupt me as I speak." the two nodded, "do not tell Sakura, Sasuke...do no-"suddenly Gaara wrapped an arm around his stomach and bent forwards quickly.

"Gaara?!"Sasuke was at his side, "what is it!" he bent to see Gaara's face and Sasuke's breath stopped.

Gaara's eyes were closed so tightly, his eyelashes clashed with one another, and his hand was covering his mouth. His face was in so much pain that Sasuke felt he was part of it too. _Yeah I don't like this guy but...darn you_ self _for caring about patients!_ Sasuke cursed at himself and looked as Gaara's face relaxed a bit, "Gaara..."Sasuke whispered as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Blood was dripping from the hand that was on Gaara's mouth.

"What's wrong with him?"Sasuke said looking at Marx and Ale. They both stood there not doing anything but Marx looked at Sasuke.

"It's staring." He said simply.

"Did you see _it_ ?"Gaara asked in a raspy voice as he began to stand straight.

"Gaara? See what?!"Sasuke was very confused at his behavior and of his bodyguards, "you **just** coughed up blood-"

"No no..."Gaara said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and Sasuke's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Gaara...your hand..."he said looking at it, "did you..."he looked at his bleeding hand then at the small puddle of blood on the floor. Sasuke took a small step back and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh...it seems I bit off a small chunk of my palm."Gaara said looking as some of the flesh _just_ below the thumb was missing.

Sasuke stared at the small piece of meat right in the center of the puddle, and then looked at the two bodyguards.

* * *

**OH SNAP.**

**You didn't think Sasuke was going to take care of **just **his arm and leg right?**

**Hmmm..will Sasuke keep** _this_ **a** **secret :0?**

**okay okay when I say the flesh just below the thumb, I'm not referring to the finger or anything.**

**I'm talking about the palm xD**

**sorry i kinda confused you guys...**

**and no he's not turning into a cannibal, all will be revealed later on.**


End file.
